


Mutual Longing

by victuurikatsu



Series: YOI Drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: A drabble about how Victor handles himself while Yuuri is away.





	Mutual Longing

Victor never knew what being dependent on someone was until he met Yuuri. He was used to being alone, while never feeling lonely because he had Makkachin or he was constantly surrounded by people whether it be in skating or fulfilling endorsement deals, either which way his plate was usually full. But god, when he has to be separated from Yuuri because their perspective Nationals always overlap it literally feels like ice has frozen over his entire core.

He’s still just as busy but now his mind wanders and he’s thinking of him, constantly. He’s thinking about how the space in his over-sized bed seems even more massive than before cause Yuuri isn’t occupying it. Or how he’s only making enough coffee for one in the morning and there is no dangling strong arms sleepily looping around his waist to wish him good morning. How Makkachin patiently waits for him at the door way and only receives one enormous hug rather than two. He rides his bike to the rink solo and though he’s kept quite entertained by the Russian team, something is missing. There is a set of gliding skates that aren’t resounding in his ears, and he misses it.

Victor stares at his phone, trying not to be too overbearing due to the time difference but he so badly needs some form of communication because he didn’t know he could pine this way. But he refrains, one: because he doesn’t want to distract him and two: if it’s through the phone it’s never enough and makes it hurt worse.

He’s usually fast asleep at the dead of night but when his phone rings he’s alert as if an electric current washes over him.

“Victor?” Yuuri speaks softly.

Victor checks the time, it’s 9am in Japan. “Good morning Yuuri~ did you sleep well?” He answers.

“I think you know the answer to that.” Yuuri chuckles and it’s enough for now. “Sorry, I know it’s still too early in Russia but I couldn’t wait any longer to hear your voice.”

Victor sits up and smiles, god he loved him. “You too then? And here I was thinking I had to be alone with my longing~” He coos.

“Vitya,” Yuuri chimes in, and Victor hates it but loves it cause he KNOWS how that makes him melt every time. “My planes boarding soon and I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Victor swears it he can hear Yuuri returning that same longing with every syllable he speaks.

“Don’t be too long, okay?” Victor replies, smitten.

Yuuri chuckles again and says, “Wait for me, it won’t be much longer now.”


End file.
